Sakura Blossoms
by Aara-chan
Summary: When the Jewel was completed, Kagome was forced to return to her own time. When she hears her friends talking about a new guy in college, she gets suspicous. Who is this new guy, and why does his description make him sound like Inuyasha?
1. Prolouge

My KagXInu story. I don't do many of these! I hope you guys love it!

Nope. I don't own Inuyasha. Takahashi-sensei still won't sell. Heck, I'm offering her a whole six dollars!!!!!

Prologue

A sakura blossom floated to the young lady's feet. As she leaned down to get it, her black hair made a curtain around her face, not letting her tears shine through. The girl was a very powerful miko named Kagome. She looked up at her silver haired, amber-eyed hanyou. Inuyasha. His red haori was still stained with blood from the final battle with Naraku. The fight was actually over. The Shikon no Tama was at last complete, after three years.

"Inu…yasha?" Kagome asked.

For once, his golden eyes were filled with tears. He took a couple of steps toward her, ignoring his tears. He didn't want the miko to go. Kagome _belonged_ with him.

"Yeah, Kagome?" Inuyasha said, as if it weren't a goodbye, but one of their normal conversations.

"Inuyasha, you know, I never thought the Jewel would be completed. I always thought that I would have forever to tell you…."

"Tell me what, Kagome?" Inuyasha prodded.

Kagome ran to him as fast as she could and threw her arms around him. Inuyasha quickly fell into possessiveness and put one arm around her waist and the other on her head. What was it Kagome wanted to tell him so badly?

"Inuyasha, now that Kikyo is put to rest, I can tell you how I feel without you rejecting me for her. Inuyasha, I… I love you." The miko said, looking at him.

The hanyou was so happy. In one swift movement Inuyasha had his lips over hers in a chaste kiss. The kiss held passion, friendship, trust, and most of all, love. Inuyasha pulled away from the kiss, but still held her close.

"Kagome, I think after the first week I met you, I fell in love with you. Who gives a damn about Kikyo? All she was was dirt and clay. I was in love with her _spirit_, which in case you haven't noticed, you have!"

Kagome sighed and nodded, " I know Inuyasha. I just always imagined you running from me to her."

The couple suddenly noticed the wind calling Kagome's name. Kagome's tears ran down her face as she reached up on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss.

"I gotta go. I love you, Inuyasha." The girl whispered, placing the little silver ball that was the Shikon Jewel into his hand.

Well, here's the prolouge!

Keep in mind, This was the first story I ever did. And that was two years ago. It's just been sitting on my computer!

Press that little button down there, Onegai? I'd love some good reviews!


	2. Chapter 1

Wooo! Chapter one!

No. I STILL don't own Inuyasha. That whole six bucks isn't tempting Takahashi-sensei one bit. Hmph.

Chapter 1

KPOV

"Kags! Let's get outta here!" Eri called as the bell for our English Lit. 101 ended.

College sucks, huh? Eri and I went to the cafeteria to meet Ayumi, Yuka, and Hojo. One more class to go, then I would be out the door to the dorm Eri and I lived in. Boy, I am glad I'm outta high school. Oh, wait. I never really went. It's been two whole years since I left behind the Feudal Era. Sure, I've tried to go back, but it never worked.

Hojo met up with us in Hallway B, I think, and slung an arm around my shoulder. I just smiled and kissed him on the cheek. As soon we got into the caf, we went to our usual table, where Yuka and Ayumi were already waiting.

"Eri! Thank the Gods you're here!" Yuka exclaimed as we sat down.

"Why," I asked, "Police after you or somethin'?"

Ayumi just rolled her eyes.

"_Nooooo_, Kags, boy talk!" Yuka said.

"And I'm not included in this talk why?" I asked, offended. Well, you'd be offended too if your girlfriends didn't include you in boy talk.

"'Cause you're off limits, Kags." Hojo said, nuzzling my cheek.

"Well, I don't care," I said, being impudent (as always), "I want details."

Finally, Ayumi started talking, " Spiky hair. Dead sexy. Oh, and guess what? His hair is the coolest shade of silver! His eyes are, like, gold-ish with a violet-ish tint. He's in one of my classes. Name is Yash."

I totally spit out my milk. All over Ayumi. Could she be talking about Inuyasha?

"S…sorry 'bout the milk, Yums. Gotta get to my next class. Ja ne!" I hurried off.

No way. Nuh-uh.

I hurried to drama class. I actually had the lead in our spring play, so I had to be dedicated. But what really sucked was we had no male lead. We were doing the most awesome play (in my book), Romeo and Juliet.

"Why hello, Miss Higurashi," Professor Takashi said, "I think we have our leading male. Kagome, This is Yash."

Takashi moved aside to let me see the boy. His eyes widened as he said, "Kagome?"

"You know each other?" Prof. Takashi asked.

"Yeah. Really old friends. I haven't seen her in, like, five hundred years, though." The guy muttered.

Yeah. Literally.

Prof. Takashi left us to get reacquainted and Inuyasha just stared at me.

"Are you gonna say anything, Inuyasha?" I asked, not looking up.

He was right in front of me in no time. He tilted my chin up and covered my mouth.

"Kagome, I do not need the whole world knowing my real name. Okay?" He whispered

"Yeah. But come over after school. I wanna talk to you about some stuff."

"Alright."

One of the narrators came up to me (with Inuyasha right there!) and said, "Um, Kags, I couldn't help overhearing your conversation, and what about _Hojo?_"

Freakin' Laurie. Are all Americans tattle-tails?

"Who cares about Hojo?" Inuyasha asked testily. Wow. He really has changed. For once he wasn't screaming and waving around Tetsusaiga.

"Weeeeeeeelllllllllll, seeing as he's Kags's _boyfriend_…"

"Go away, Laurie. A & B conversatoin. C ya" I said quickly.

I pulled on Inuyasha's arm to get him away from all the people. Dude, he was in SHOCK. As soon as we were on the balcony (Hey, Drama's on the second floor), he exploded.

"Kagome! _Hojo?_ But…. but what about us? Do you even _remember_ when you were in the Feudal Era last?"

"Of course I do, Inuyasha. And don't you dare say to call you Yash, that is, like, the stupidest name ever. I know you only as Inuyasha. Now, back on the Hojo issue, He kept on pestering me with date offers, I finally took him up on one. He grew on me. We started dating about a year ago."

Inuyasha turned and leaned on the balcony rail. I walked over next to him and did the same. Then he started to speak outta nowhere.

"You're immortal, you know."

_What?_ "Me, how? It's impossible!"

"That's what I wished for. All of my friends, including you, became immortal. And so did I. That's what I wanted. Was to see you again. I never thought you'd be with Hojo."

"Inuyasha, I'm not really in love with him, you know. Remember that." I said.

I walked off the balcony right as the bell rang. I had to talk to Hojo.

Speak of the devil, there he was. I walked right up to him and sighed deeply.

"Hojo, we gotta talk."

"Yeah, Kags?" He asked worriedly.

"Nothin' really bad. Hojo, I think it's time we…. break up. We're not in love, and I hate leading you on." I said.

"But Kags-!"

"No buts, Hojo. See ya later."

And I walked away from him.

Aara-Chan: Chapter one! Yay!

Inuyasha: Oooooh, Is Kagome gonna end up with me?!

Aara-Chan: Wait and find out, Inuyasha!

Sesshomaru: Rate and Review.


	3. Chapter 2

Keep on reading!

Disclaimer: Really? Do I look that rich?

Chapter 2

KPOV (yeah, still)

"Kags! What's up sis?" My little brother is so energetic when I come to visit. Sota is in eighth grade now, but he still gets over reactive.

"Nothin' Sota. But I saw an old friend. He got transferred to Yume U. He's coming over later. You _might_ remember him." I said, hugging my little brother.

"Don't you dare bring that Hojo guy here, Kay. You _know _how much I hate him!" Sota said, glaring at me.

I smiled at him and rubbed his head affectionately.

"I broke up with him earlier today. Now do you mind letting me go? I kinda can't breathe."

Sota quickly let go of me and went to tell Mama that I was home. All I had to do now was wait for Inuyasha.

An Hour Later

Ding-Dong!

The doorbell rang as soon as I was starting to get impatient. I quickly ran to the front of the house and threw the front door open. It was him (Well DUH! Who else would it be.). He took a step in, and his gaze never wavered from my face.

"I heard you broke up with Hojo. What's up with that?" Inuyasha asked.

I rolled my eyes and motioned for him to come up to my room. He followed and I started explaining.

"Did you really expect me to stay with him? Like I told you, I don't love him. Did you expect me to be with him for forever? Or were you praying your brains out to Kami that I would break up with him?"

"Both, sorta, I guess. I want you but I also want you to be happy. In all actuality I thought I would never see you again. I just transferred to Yume 'cause I heard was the best University in Japan. I never thought that you might go there. But go figure, you were there. And hey, haven't you ever heard of a dorm room?" he replied.

"Yeah, I share one with Eri. I just didn't want her asking weird questions about you. Like about how I know you and all that crap. And I needed to visit the shrine, anyways. After all, I am the high priestess here." That one was gonna shock him.

And it did. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"What about the old fart?" He asked.

My heart instantly dropped. I quickly became silent and looked at the floor.

"Kay?" He hadn't called me that in forever, "What happened to your grandfather?"

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. I threw myself in his arms and started crying. And to my luck, Inuyasha put his arms around me and held me tight.

"Grampa died about two months after the Jewel was completed. 'Heart complications.' He appointed me high priestess before he died."

"Kagome, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Inuyasha said, and he sounded like he meant it.

I pulled back and wiped my eyes. I didn't need to be crying all over Inuyasha. I needed to show him that I was an adult now. That I grew up.

"S'okay. I didn't need to be crying all over you anyways. It's like I'm fifteen all over again, getting upset over the little things. Sorry."

He smiled and put a hand on my cheek.

"I miss you being fifteen. I always felt needed, and I love being needed. Especially by you." Inuyasha said, his smile turning into a smirk.

I think people should call those his trademark smirks (And sue him for them!). He's had it ever since I've known him. And what did he mean, being needed by me?

"Well, I'm twenty years old now, and I shouldn't be needing people. I should have enough adult experience to fend for myself. I shouldn't need you, especially. No offense to you, but I lived without you long enough to know how to… well, stand on my own two feet."

"Well, screw that, Kay. You have to need someone, sometime. Do you have a problem needing me?" Ugh! He really wasn't getting this!

"Yeah, Inuyasha, I do! I wanna be able to be alone without screaming 'cause nobody's there! I wanna live life without a guide standing by me 24/7! I should be able to be by myself!"

The door opened and in walked Sota. I guess my shouting kinda worried him…

"Kagome! Are you oka-? Inuyasha?"

"Hey, kid. What's up?"

…

"INUYASHA! Where have you been?! Why didn't you come through the well sooner?! And what's up with the new hairstyle? I liked it longer…"

"Yeah, so did I." I heard Inuyasha mutter.

"Then why did you get it cut?" I asked, Suspicious.

"One: It wasn't fit for the time period, Two: _I_ didn't choose to. My brother forced me. Stupid ass."

"Wait a minute! Are you talking your brother SESSHOMARU?!" I practically screamed.

Inuyasha winced, "Kay, just because the dog ears are gone, doesn't mean my hearing sucks. And, yes, I mean Sesshomaru. We called a truce not long after you left. We actually share an apartment now. Weird, huh?"

My mouth was wide open, as were my eyes.

"More like insanely impossible!" I exclaimed.

Inuyasha jumped me and clamped his hand over my mouth. I guess he was tired of me yelling. Sota just looked confused. He kinda reminded me of Shippo.

"Okay, I'm totally lost now. I'm outta here. Oh, and P.S., Dinner's about ready. See ya."

And my little brother fled the room. So cute. As soon as Sota shut the door, though, Inuyasha totally pulled himself on top of me (When he tried to shut me up, he tackled me to the floor.). Why did he have that look in his eyes?

He must've sensed my worry, because suddenly he said, "I'm not gonna do anything. I just wanna give you an innocent kiss."

And just like he said, he placed his lips simply against mine. After a couple of seconds, he pulled away.

"See?" He asked.

"Yeah," I replied, out of breath, "Wanna go see if dinner's ready? I think Mama said somethin' about Ramen…"

That was all I needed to say. He quickly got on his feet, pulled me up, and dragged me down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Hey, Mrs. Higurashi! How are you?" Inuyasha said, being a little too friendly. As was Mama.

"Why, hello, Inuyasha!"

And suddenly she smacked him over his head. What in the world was she doing?

"Mama!" I exclaimed.

"Well, he deserved it for hurting you. I don't like my daughter running from the well saying she can never see the guy she loves because the stupid thing closed."

"But, Mama! That wasn't his fault!"

"I don't care. I just needed to hit someone. And he was there."

I was a red as a fire engine. Inuyasha didn't need to know that I was majorly upset after the well closed. Especially about him.

Oh God. He caught what Mama was saying. He turned his head to look at me and smirked. I _hate_ that stupid smirk!

"It's okay, Mrs. Higurashi. I'll live. I've been through worse things than a slap on the head."

Mama nodded and served dinner. As expected, Inuyasha ate more than his fair share of Ramen. He also ate a lot of oden. Hmm. Go figure.

After dinner, Inuyasha stood up. He looked at me and asked, "Wanna go for some ice cream?"

"Sure," I said, standing up also, "Hey Sota, I'll bring home some cookies, okay?"

Sota nodded his head eagerly. Inuyasha and I walked out of the house to his majorly awesome Mustang.

"Wow, Inuyasha! Nice car!"

"Yeah. Sesshomaru got it for me. After all, he does own Kawasaki Banks, you know." He said.

"Fluffy owns Kawasaki Federal?!" I asked (Fluffy was our nickname for Sesshomaru.).

"Yeah. I would've taken Sota, too. How come he can't come?" Aww! Inuyasha was being generous. He has definitely changed. But it was a complete and total change of subject.

Oh well. I decided to just let it die.

"He's lactose intolerant." I said simply.

"Oh. Tell you what, tomorrow's Friday. Let's go dancing. I know how to get in, like, the best club in town. Actually, I can get us into the V.I.P. room."

Awesome! "Yeah, I'll go! Sounds fun!"

"Yeah, it is. Now let's go get that ice cream and the cookies we promised Sota."

Aara-Chan: HAD to put Sessho in here. clings I can't live without him.

Sesshomaru: Remove your hands from my person.

Aara-Chan: But Sessho! I NEED you!!!

Sesshomaru: Rate and review. Or I shall unsheathe Tokijin.


	4. Chapter 3

ANOTHER chapter! Yay!

Disclaimer: Must I repeat myself?

Sesshomaru: Please do not make her do that.

Chapter 3

(KPOV)

"Kags, did you_ really_ break up with Hojo?" Yuka asked.

"Yup." I replied.

"KAGOME!" Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka yelled at the same time.

"What?" I asked.

"He treated you better than most guys would! Do you remember that jerk that dated you a couple of years back?! The one who constantly chose that other woman? Compare him to Hojo and tell me who loves you more." Eri said.

Uh-oh. She mentioned Inuyasha..

"I bet I know why she dumped Hojo." Ayumi cut in.

"Why?" the other two demanded.

"Yash." She said simply.

"WHAT?!"

My eyes widened and I kept my mouth shut.

"Yeah. Don't you remember yesterday at lunch? As soon as I said his name, she spit out her milk. All over _me_ mind you."

"Is it true, Kags?" Yuka asked.

Just then, he showed up.

"Hey, Kay. What's up?"

"Hey. Nothin'. Oh, um, these are my friends Eri, Yuka, and I think you might've met Ayumi."

"Yeah, we're in Bio together. Would it be okay to have lunch with you guys?"

"Yeah," we all agreed simultaneously.

"Great. I'll follow Ayumi. Speaking of which, let's go. We got Bio. Bye, Kay."

He kissed me on the cheek and followed Yums to their Bio class.

"Bye, Yash!" I called.

"Wow, Kagome. Seems like Yums was right. You guys gotta go to Creative Writing. See ya!" Yuka said.

After my boring writing class (--;)

"Kags! Let's go!"

Once again I followed my best friend to lunch. When we got to the caf, Inuyasha and Yuka and Ayumi were already there.

I sat down next to Inuyasha and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Can we skip Drama class, please?" I asked.

All my friends gasped. Ha, ha.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"There is something seriously wrong with Kagome if she wants to skip Drama. That's her favorite class. And she's the lead in her favorite play."

I sighed. All I wanted to do was take a hot bath.

"Well, I think it might help a little that I'm her leading Male. Right, Kagome? …Hey! Earth to Kagome! Are you alright?" He moved to shake me.

Hey, that wasn't fair! He broke me from my daze!

"Huh? Umm, yeah. Sure. Whatever." I said, still dazed a little.

He shook his head and put an arm around me. Ohmigosh, I could've fell asleep right there, I was so comfortable.

Unfortunately, though, he pulled his arm back and pulled me up.

"C'mon. Drama. Now. Late." Inuyasha said the only words I could comprehend.

"Do I gotta?" I asked miserably.

"Are you this tired already? Maybe we should forget the club…."

That immediately woke me up.

"Nuh-uh. You and I are going dancing and we are gonna have fun." I said sternly.

I then took the lead and pulled him to Drama.

"'Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo?'"

"'By any other name wouldst roses smell as sweet?'"

And that's basically how the hour went.

"Alright, alright, people! Great job! See you all Monday!" Takashi called.

I grabbed my bag, and met Inuyasha by the door. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out.

"Oww! Yash! Do you have to pull so hard?" I asked

My question was answered as soon as we got out of the building, when he pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

When he pulled away he said, "That answer you question?"

"Yeah, actually," I responded, "Now, I gotta go to the dorm and get changed."

"And a hot bath and a nap?"

Gods, he knew exactly what I needed. Was I so predictable? Or had I just not changed in two years?

I nodded and he said, "Why, don't you come over to my apartment? First we'll go to your dorm and get you some clothes and then we'll go to my place where you can bathe and sleep."

I raised my eyebrows skeptically.

"What about Fluffy? And are you gonna try something?"

"One: Fluff's at work. Anyways, he's always at work or Rin's. Yes, she's immortal. Two: You should know me better than to think I'd try anything."

"I wouldn't know," I said, "You've changed a lot in five hundred years."

He blushed.

"Let's just go to your dorm and get you some clothes!"

About an hour later, we left my dorm with a turtleneck, jeans, and a slinky red spaghetti strap dress with matching black shoes.

When we got to the apartment building, I found out he not only had an _apartment_, he had a whole dang FLOOR!

He opened a large door with beautiful engravings and said, "Here's a place you can take a nap," He pointed to another door and said, "There's a bathroom, and that door there leads to my room. I'll probably be in there, so call if you need anything, alright?"

Wow. "Umm, okay. When are you gonna be in here to get me to go dancing?" I asked.

"About seven I'm gonna take you to dinner. Is that all?"

"Yup. Thanks, Inu." I said.

"Anytime, love. I'll be back by seven."

Then he walked through the room to the door that led to his own space.

When I opened that bathroom door, I thought I was gonna faint. The tub was HUGE! As soon as I stepped into that bath filled with hot water, my muscles relaxed. I didn't think Inuyasha would be able to get me outta that tub. But, eventually, after about an hour, I did. I changed into my turtleneck and jeans and laid down on the even bigger bed. But suddenly, I got suspicious. I opened the door to Inuyasha's room to see him sound asleep. I tiptoed over to his bed and laid down next to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Talk about not trying something." Inuyasha's voice startled me as my eyes popped open.

"Gods! You scared the crap outta me!" I said.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and said, "Go to sleep, Kagome. Don't worry. I'll be right here to protect you."

Those words comforted me enough to put me quickly to sleep.

"Kay. Hey, Kagome!"

My eyes fluttered open to hear Inuyasha quietly wake me up.

"What?"

He brushed some hair out of my eyes and said, "Get ready, love. It's six."

"Oh, CRAP!" I yelled.

I ran through the room-connecting door, slammed it shut, and started getting ready. I slipped on the dress I brought, and then the shoes. Quickly, I ran into the bathroom and started putting my hair up. As soon as it was in a bun with a few hairs stranded on my face, I started working on my make-up.

Finally, about forty-five minutes later, I was ready. I exited the bedroom door to come face-to-face with Inuyasha.

"Oh, my God, you look beautiful." He said, breathless.

"Umm, thanks, I think." I replied.

He didn't look too bad himself. He had a red muscle shirt on and some very tight black jeans.

"Hey, Inuyasha? Can we skip dinner and head straight to the club? I'm not real hungry."

"Yeah, sure. You okay?" He asked, worriedly.

I nodded and walked out the front door to the elevator.

"Hey, Yasha!" The guy at the door said, "Who's your pretty date?"

"An old friend." Inuyasha replied as I blushed.

We walked straight into the club. It was really busy for being so early. Inuyasha pulled me into the crowd and started dancing. I followed along with him, having the time of my life. I hadn't gone dancing in forever.

Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped and said, "You wanna go to the V.I.P room now?"

"Yeah, sure."

We started walking towards the V.I.P. room when I recognized the girl at the bar. I pulled away from Inuyasha to go talk to her.

"Hey," I said, "Can I get a Coke please?"

"Yeah. On the house. Yasha's never brought such a friendly date before. Actually, he's never brought a date before." The girl said thoughtfully, getting my soda.

"Thanks. You know, you remind me of my best friend. She was like, the only girl other than me who could get along with Yash."

"Yeah? Funny thing is, you remind me of my best friend, too. Oh, my name's Sango."

Ohmigod! I knew it. Suddenly, a kid walked by and Sango said, "Oi! Kohaku! Be home by midnight, or I'll kill you!"

"Yeah, Sango!" Kohaku responded.

"He your little brother?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. Oh, by the way, you never told me what your name was."

I winked. "An extremely old friend, Sango-chan."

"KAGOME?!" Sango yelled.

She quickly jumped over the bar and gave me a huge bear hug.

"Umm, Sango, I can't breathe!" I squealed.

She let go and said, "Come on. V.I.P. room, right now. Dinah, cover for me!" She then yelled at the other bartender.

Sango pulled me into the V.I.P. room happily. I saw Inuyasha and started yelling at him.

"Inuyasha! So this is how you got into the Very Important Person room?! Cause your friend is one of the bartenders?! Ugh, you stupid, arrogant, little! Ugh! SIT BOY!"

Hey! The rosary still worked and he got slammed into the ground.

"Some things never change…" Sango muttered.

Inuyasha got up and said weakly, "Gods, Kagome. I don't get in here cause my friend's a bartender. I get in here cause my friend's the owner!"

Suddenly, a girl came running out of the back room screaming, "NO! NO! NO!!!! I WILL NOT BARE YOUR CHILD YOU HENTAI!"

And then, the perverted guy that obviously asked the poor girl to bare his child came out.

"But, wait, Tracy! We can make this work!"

"He never learns, does he?" I whispered to Sango.

"Nope." She replied.

Suddenly, Miroku noticed me. Oh, God.

"Don't even ask, you little hentai." I said before a word came out of Miroku's mouth, "I know all of your tricky little schemes, and I also know how to hurt you."

"Oh-HO!" Sango laughed.

Miroku looked flustered. "You threaten me? How dare you! Get out of my-!"

"You throw her out and Sango and I will tear you apart." Inuyasha said.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." I smiled.

"She knows your real name!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Well, duh! I also know your name is Miroku and you were a monk many, many years ago. I know Sango over there and her little brother Kohaku were once really powerful demon slayers. Sango, in fact, was the best slayer of her village. I know all about the Shikon no Tama and Naraku. You once had a wind tunnel, but it disappeared after you defeated Naraku. And I know about your kitsune named Shippo, too. Oh, and watch what happens when I say this word. SIT."

And Inuyasha slammed into the ground again. I giggled when I saw Miroku's eyes widened.

"Kagome?"

"The one and only," I said smirking.

Aara-Chan: Sango and Miroku, making their appearance!

Sesshomaru: Stop that.

Aara-Chan: Stop what?

Sesshomaru: That thing, where your mouth is moving, and sound comes out.

Aara-Chan: My love for you is diminishing. Wait. who am I kidding?

Sesshomaru: Rate and Review. Now.


End file.
